Inevitable
by wantingchino
Summary: Post 2x22. Everyone leaves Dick. DickVeronica, LoganVeronica.


Title: Inevitable 

Author: Kayla 

Word Count: 1,700 

Character/Pairings: Dick/Veronica. Logan/Veronica, Cassidy, Lilly, Wallace, Duncan, Logan mentions. 

Summary: Everyone always leaves Dick. 

Rating/Warnings: R (for language and mentions drug use)  
A/N: Written for the **vmlyricfic** hosted by the fabulous **herowlness** at lj.I was in bed when this came to me, and it wouldn't let me sleep. Needless to say, it's 330 in my parts and I have to work at 7am...so tomorrow (more like today) is going to be a bitch. Enjoy...

> > > 

"You're not wearing the necklace," Dick said as he walked through their living room, eyes glued to the floor, simultaneously sorting through a stack of bills. 

"It's umm, in my car," Veronica replied. 

"Right, my bad," Dick said submissively. "Listen," he commanded as he sat the bills on the coffee table. "I know he's in town." 

"Who?" 

"Don't play shit with me, Veronica. We're not in high school anymore and I sure as hell don't want to play games with you. I heard Logan was back and all of the sudden, you're not wearing the necklace." 

"I think you're overreacting, Dick. I have to go, meeting at 8. Love ya." And then she was gone. 

> > > 

_They were sitting on the beach for the fourth night in a row when Dick finally spoke._

_"Do you think he'll ever come back?"_

_Dick looked at her and paused. _

_"I dunno. I never expected him to leave."_

_"Ya know I feel like life has fucked us over. I mean, Lilly, Beav, Duncan, Wallace, and now Logan? Why the fuck would he just leave us?" _

_It had been seven days since Logan withdrew himself from Hearst and vanished from Neptune. To say the least, Veronica was astonished. She and Logan weren't exactly dating at the moment, but they were friends. Friends who tell each other if they're leaving town in the middle of their sophomore year. But he didn't. And he hadn't told Dick either. _

_"Give me the bottle," Veronica said, realization setting in. Logan had disappeared and in an attempt to find him, she was left empty-handed, drinking vodka on a beach with Dick Casablancas. Life as she knew it was cursed. _

_Dick handed her the bottle of vodka and sighed. "I fucking hate college. The brochures lie. Dude, it's like, go to college, party it up. Have the fucking time of your life. What-the-fuck-ever."_

_"Everyone is a fucking liar these days. It's like you can't break free." The blonde with the vodka bottle exhaled. "How did we end up here?"_

_"As I recall, everyone left us. Some friends we got, right? I mean, where's our fucking supposed BFF's? Oh, that's right. Wallace is at college in Chicago and Logan's fucking MIA."_

_"To us," Veronica declared as she raised the vodka bottle. _

> > > 

Dick's not stupid…anymore. Sure, in high school he was a fuck off with no life and no ambition. That sure as hell changed. Cassidy's death was more than surprising. It was life altering. Suddenly, nothing mattered. College, life, his next breath. 

The summer after Cassidy committed (he never did understand why they used that word…committed, like it was a crime) suicide, Dick found himself consumed with self-loathing. Two hospital visits and a near-death drug-related experience later, he tried to lean on more stable people for support, rather than himself. 

He began hanging out with Logan again and even Veronica. Sometimes, when he was really desperate for a fix, he'd call Wallace and they'd shot hoops together. Anything to keep him away. 

In the fall, when college begun, everyone was shocked to find that Wallace had changed his plans and was moving to Chicago with Nathan for college. 

College changed things. Logan and Veronica broke up and Dick seemed to be choosing sides. He hated that. He would have liked to think he was wiser, more mature. His brother's death was something that made him realize how valuable life was. Sure, he still partied (here and there) and yeah, he tried extra hard to get laid, but he wasn't the same guy. His life wasn't centered around "Like uh, dude, let's go surf." He knew then that things could and would get more complicated, given the change. That forgotten, younger brothers would inflict pain that could alter everything. Relationships, heartbreak, interactions, misfortune. 

So when he heard that Logan was in town, yeah, he was pissed. Mainly because it had been four years without so much as a letter from Logan. Mainly because he had been there for Veronica when Logan just left…well, more like Veronica had been there for Dick. 

> > > 

_"It's too fucking hard, Veronica. Just let me," Dick pleaded._

_"I can't."_

_"I'll get it somewhere else. Anywhere. And if you don't give me my fucking keys, I'll walk."_

_"Just come in, Dick. It'll get better. You don't think I'm not struggling with it?" she asked. "Because I am, and I do…everyday. But you don't see more going out for my next fix."_

_"Ah, bullshit, Veronica. This is different and you know it. _I_ need this. I'm going through fucking withdraws."_

_"No, you're not," Veronica informed him. "You went through those last year."_

_"Whatever, I am. And I need my fucking car keys. I'm sick of all this bullshit. Why don't you just leave?" Dick looked at her and laughed. Raising his voice, he cried, "Why don't you just leave like the rest of them? They _all_ leave, Veronica. They lie and the fuck me over and they're gone. Why should you be any different?"_

_"Because they left me too," Veronica said as she guided him into her dorm room. _

> > > 

Dick let the scorching water run down his back in an attempt to rid himself of the day's events. He still hadn't heard from Logan, but he had a feeling Veronica had. She never took of her necklace. Never. That was a certainly. She showered, slept, and made love with it on. And now, Logan's back in town and the necklace is MIA? 

He sighed as he lathered the soap in his hands and spread it across his body. 

Suddenly feeling a rush of cold air, Dick turned to see Veronica standing in the doorway. 

"God, how hot is it in there?" Veronica asked as she wiped the steam off the mirror. 

"Why don't you come in and find out?" Dick suggested. 

"Can't, big case." 

As the bathroom door closed, Dick wondered when she would leave too. 

> > > 

_Graduate day had come and gone and Dick could proudly say he had an degree in psychology. _

_The plans were for him and Veronica to meet at the beach and exchange gifts before the big parties. He was already late and his gift was lame. He thought about blowing it off, but he knew Veronica would kick his ass._

_It had been two years since Logan disappeared and one year since Veronica stopped Dick from relapsing. Life was…okay. Good, maybe. On the days the universe decided it didn't hate him. _

_He had friends, sure. Friends he went to parties with or sat by in class. But really, Veronica was the only friend he had left. She didn't lie. She didn't leave. He liked that. _

_Pulling into his parking spot, he got the gift box from below his seat and laughed._

_"She will laugh in your face. Your gift sucks," Dick told himself._

_"Talking to yourself again, Dick?" Veronica asked through the window. "I'm sure your gift isn't as lame as mine. And besides, they're just graduation gifts. No pressure." She laughed and he did too._

_As they walked to their spot on the beach and sat down, the taller blonde spoke up. "So who goes first? Because I'm pretty sure the rule is ladies first."_

_Veronica snickered and surrendered. "Okay, you want me to go? I'll go."_

_She handed Dick a smaller stripped box and looked around nervously. "It's not much," Veronica said as she began to open it. "It's actually pretty stupid."_

_Inside, Dick found various scraps of paper that read, "Get milk." "Late as usual, save me a seat?" Ticket stubs from the concerts they had attended. A sampler spoon from their favorite ice cream shop. At the bottom of the box was a folded note that he fingered and opened with anticipation. _

Dick, 

It's been a journey, that's for sure. I don't think I'll ever forget our college years. It was always us. I believe in you and I'm proud of you for graduating today. 

Love, 

Veronica. 

_"Okay, my gift won't compare to that. I can't believe you kept all that stuff."_

_"Yeah, well, we made a lot of memories that I didn't want to forget." Veronica grinned and looked up at him. "So let's have it."_

_Dick handed her a small polka-dotted bag and chuckled. "No making fun, seriously Mars."_

_"Scouts honor," Veronica said as she saluted him._

_As Veronica opened the bag, a necklace peered out. Reaching in and pulling it out, Veronica eyed the beautiful. To everyone else, it seemed like an ordinary necklace. Veronica knew better. It had shells the shells they had collected on their beach over the past four years. Shells they had named and laughed after. Shells they threw at each other and ran to the water for cover. Those shells. Dick had kept them._

_"You kept all these? Here, put it on me," Veronica ruled._

_Dick fastened the back of the necklace and looked at Veronica once she turned around. "I think we found a way to break free, don't you?"_

_"I'd say. At least you're loyal."_

_"Funny Mars, that better not be a 'loyal like a dog,' crack," Dick warned as he stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. _

_Veronica followed suit and stepped towards him. "No, seriously. Thanks, for everything."_

_"Yeah, umm," they were getting closer. "Sure." And then their lips met and Dick fought for entrance. Okay, he had thought about this moment before, yes, but in the back of his mind. Under things that would never happen, except it was. _

> > > 

Two days ago, Veronica was the only person he could count on. Now, as he stumbled out of bed, he wasn't so sure anymore. 

Things were out of place, things were missing. 

"Veronica," he called, searching the halls. 

Finally reaching the doorway, he saw her hesitating at the entryway. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, noticing the large duffel bag. 

Turning to face him, she had a look of regret in her eyes. "I think I'm going to go away for awhile." 

And as she turned around, he couldn't help but thinking it was inevitable. The world was full of liars and he still hadn't broken free. 

> > >

A/N: My prompts were_ I Want to Break Free_ by Queen, the lyrics, 'free from your lies.' If you didn't catch it, Dick was trying to break free of the lies, but in the end, he felt like he couldn't. My object was a homemade necklace.  



End file.
